pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
AG001: Get the Show on the Road!
Synopsis In the land of Hoenn, a girl named May travels to Prof. Birch’s lab. She is attacked by a wild ghost pokemon called Duskull. Scared, but unharmed, she travels on her bike to the lab in Littleroot Town. Ash also travels to Littleroot town and is going to sign up for the Hoenn League. Team Rocket's failed attempt to catch Pikachu has left the little yellow Pokémon dangerously ill. Ash arrives in town to discover that Littleroot doesn’t have a Pokemon Center! Ash rushes to the Profesor’s lab and talks to one of the assistants. The assistant alerts Prof. Birch. Professor Birch thinks that Pikachu can be cured—but first they'll have to catch it. Delirious with fever, Pikachu has run off into the forest. Meanwhile, May arrives at the lab in order to receive her first Pokémon to find that the Prof. isn’t there. The assistants tell her that he drove into the woods and she rides after them. In the woods, the prof. tumbles down a cliff and lands on a Pochyena. He is suddenly surrounded by a group of the pokemon and he looks like he is in trouble. Suddenly, May arrives and the prof. tells her to take one of the pokemon out of his bag and use it to battle the Pochyena. She ends up throwing Mudkip. Birch tells Mudkip to do a water gun attack. As May and Prof.Birch find Ash. As the group is about to leave, Team Rocket arrive on the scene in a giant robot. They reintroduce themselves to Ash and let May and the prof. know who they are. Jessie still doesn’t care about this mission and James and Meowth do the dirty work as they launch an arm that begins draining Pikachu’s energy. However, it accidentely HEALS Pikachu and he uses a super-powered Thunderbolt. Back at the lab, May picks the fire pokemon, Torchic. Prof. Birch gives her a pokedex and she qiuetly says how she really doesn’t like Pokemon. May’s damaged bike due to Pikachu’s thunderbolt makes her angry but she decides to ask Ash if she can go with him on his journey. He says OK and they head over to Oladale town as Ash’s journey in Hoenn begins. Quotes * "I guess I should've worn a helmet." ~ May after crashing into a tree. * "My bike's been barbecued!" ~ May after Pikachu charred her bike. * "Uh, that's not a friendly greeting. No, doesn't sound sad either. So that leaves one thing, you're angry!" ~ Professor Birch after he accidently falls on a Poocheyena. * "Hahahahaha! What an electrifying moment for Team Rocket!" "Shocking!" ~ Meowth and James when they absorb Pikachu's Electricity before accidently healing him! Gallery AG001 1.jpg|May and Ash are both headed to Littleroot Town AG001 2.jpg|But Ash's Pikachu is sick AG001 3.jpg|Sorry Professor Birch isn't here but I'll tell him AG001 4.jpg|Joshua told me about your ill Pikachu AG001_5.jpg|Well, Team Rocket strapped Pikachu to a magnet... AG001_6.jpg|Pikachu must've suffered from an Electric Overload AG001_7.jpg|Our only hope is to drain out all that energy AG001_8.jpg|Joshua turn on the Machine AG001_9.jpg|The Machine is going to Explode! AG001_10.jpg AG001_11.jpg|Pikaaaa AG001_12.jpg|Pikachu's Escaped I gotta find him! AG001_13.jpg|Ash isn't carrying any other Pokémon! AG001_14.jpg|Professor, we need those starters for May! AG001_15.jpg|Sorry May, you'll have to wait for the Professor AG001_16.jpg|Joshua, I'm going after the Professor. May! No! AG001_17.jpg|Pikachuuuuuu? AG001_18.jpg|Pikachu? Where are you Pikachu? Hhhh where are you hiding? Waah! *slips down the hill* AG001_19.jpg|Rar! Rar! Rohhhhh! AG001_20.jpg|Uhhh, that's not a friendly greeting! AG001_21.jpg|Professor Birch? AG001_22.jpg|Terrific, you must be May! Great timing! Please, open that bag over there! AG001_23.jpg|Grab any of the Poké Balls inside and hurry! AG001_24.jpg|Okay, this one! Here goes! AG001_25.jpg|"Alright a Mudkip!" "That's good, now what should I do?" "Call out one of it's attacks!" AG001_26.jpg|Use Water Gun... BLEHHHHHHHHH AG001_27.jpg|*falls off tree* Mudkip use Water Gun on the Poocheyena. AG001_28.jpg|Muuuuuudkiiiiiiiiiiiiip! Roh roh roh roh rohhhh! AG001_29.jpg|Professor, what's going on? What were you doing up in that tree? AG001_30.jpg|There's really no time for this May we'll catch up later. Pikachu Red Eye.jpg|''Pikachu is confused, it's vision is blurred'' AG001_31.jpg|''So it uses an Electric Attack'' AG001_32.jpg|"What was that?" "Pikachu's electrical build up is reaching critical mass. Pikachu, he might explode." AG001_33.jpg AG001_34.jpg|You gotta get back to Professor Birch's Laboratory now! AG001_35.jpg|''Pikachu runs and (due to poor vision) jumps off the cliff, Ash jumps after him.'' AG001_36.jpg|I'm gonna help you Pikachu, don't worry! AG001_37.jpg|Just hang on! AG001_38.jpg|''Professor Birch and May send down a rope, Ash grabs onto it clutching Pikachu and climbs up whilst Birch and May pull'' AG001_39.jpg|Pikachu hold still, it's okay! I promise your gonna be fine! AG001_40.jpg|"That was close!" "Thanks a lot you guys" AG001_41.jpg|Prepare for trouble, make it double. To protect the world from devastion. To unite all peoples within our nation. AG001_42.jpg|To denounce the evils of truth and love, to extend our reach to the stars above. Jessie. James. Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light. Surrender now or prepare for an out of this world fight. Meowth, that's right! AG001_43.jpg|"Professor Birch, that's Team Rocket and they keep trying to catch Pikachu!" "Team Rocket who are they?" AG001_43.jpg|"I've never heard of them." "Trust me, they're always up to no good." AG001_44.jpg|Pikachu, where's all your Thunder Bolt?! Well I for one have been doing my homework now dig this! I've come up with a machine that'll beat that pesky Pikachu at it's own nasty game. No matter how high these volts go this machine will absorb them! AG001_45.jpg|Don't do anything Pikachu! AG001_46.jpg|That's how you wanna play? Fine with us! AG001_47.jpg|Begin the Absorbtion! Pull the lever James! AG001_48.jpg|"Hahahahaha! What an electrifying moment for Team Rocket!" "Shocking!" AG001_49.jpg| es:EP277 Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon: Advanced Episodes Category: Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category: Episodes storyboarded by Kunihiko Yuyama Category:Episodes directed by Toshiaki Suzuki Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category: Episodes in which a main character is introduced Category: Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category: Episodes focusing on May Category:Episodes focusing on Pikachu Category:Milestone episodes